


Liars & Lovers

by LunarEclipse88



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Au: Odin didn't fuck up all his kids, Blow Jobs, But Not Much, Double Penetration, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/F, F/M, From Sex to Love, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, My First Smut, Nipple Play, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Some Stuff Might Be Out of Character, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Well a little plot, Who Knows What Would Have Happened If Odin Didn't Suck As A Parent, at all, but then again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 21:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipse88/pseuds/LunarEclipse88
Summary: Moira was invited to the palace for one reason. Or rather, two. Her father wanted to raise her status in life, and the All-Father needed someone to keep his sons from bothering the maids.





	1. Loki x Moira

**Author's Note:**

> There'll be content alerts at every chapter.
> 
> This first one's pretty typical, but as it goes on some of the funkier things will be noted in the notes.
> 
> Loki x Moira
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know in the comments what sort of stuff you might want to see.

Moira wasn't exactly sure why she was in the palace, or why her maid had dressed her like this. Sure, her father had alluded to Odin wanting her for some purpose, but what that purpose was was a mystery. 

 

She adjusted her dress, plucking at the small crystal beads along the neckline. The corset was practically strangling her, the skirt dragging lightly behind her. Her head ached, coppery curls pulled back into an elaborate series of braids, and a gold necklace that was practically a collar encircled her throat. 

 

The hollow bang of the All-Father's staff summoned her in. Sucking in what little breath she could, she passed through the high golden doors, dropping into a deep curtsy before the throne. "All-Father."

 

The staff banged again. "Rise and name yourself."

 

"I am Lady Moira Kajasdottir, youngest of Lord Vigthorin. Your Grace." 

 

The All-Father nodded. "What will be asked of you is in no way a command. Should you accept, you will have a high place in court, and a sufficient dowry will be paid to your house. My sons, Thor and Loki, require a woman to keep them from acting upon their baser desires with the maids and distracting them from their duties. What say you, Moira Kajasdottir?"

 

Moira thought it over, slowly, glancing to where the All-Father's children stood. Hela, the eldest, at the front of the line, tall and dark-haired as Loki, the youngest. And in the middle, Thor, golden as the palace around them.

 

She nodded, gracefully. "Yes. It would be my honor, Your Grace."

________________

She was escorted to a small suite of rooms in the royal wing, where a fluttering group of maids swiftly freed and brushed out her hair, loosening her corset and changing her into a simple, lacy sleeping dress. When she was dressed and ready for bed, they fluttered out again, leaving her alone. She wandered her quarters, brushing her hand over smooth tabletops, stroking silken sheets. All in all, it was more opulent than her suite back home, wealthy as her family had been. 

 

She opened one of the small chests to the side of her bed and bit down a rather unladylike sound. A handful of bottles filled with scented oil, and various lecherously-shaped objects of varying sizes. 

 

She spun, hearing a soft knock on the door. "May I enter?" 

 

She flipped the chest shut and sat on it. "Please."

 

Loki entered, sliding the door shut behind him. "I understand if this isn't what you want, Lady Moira. Don't feel like you have to do anything."

 

Moira stood, walking over. "No. This is what I want." She glanced up at him through her lashes. 

 

His eyes darkened slightly, sending a shiver through her, heat pooling in her core. "Very well." His hands latched onto her hips, bunching up her nightdress, an icy coolness pressing against her skin that made her gasp. He pulled back slightly, then lifted her, pushing her back against the wall.

 

Her nightdress lifted higher, his mouth latching onto her neck. She moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist. His hand slid up to stroke her breast under her dress, her nipples rapidly hardening both from the cold and the desire burning between her legs. 

 

She clutched at his shirt, her hands unbuckling the straps and pushing it back off his shoulders. She took him in, surprisingly muscular for his thin frame. 

 

Moira was distracted when two fingers glided easily inside her, a third ghosting over her clit. She moaned, digging her nails into his shoulders. He chuckled lightly. "Like that, do you?" His fingers curled forward, the pressure sending a jolt through her, straight to her clit as she clenched around him. He started trailing kisses down her torso, his fingers sliding slowly back and forth inside her. He lifted her thighs, setting them over his shoulders and lapping at the wetness dripping down from her pussy, shining on her thighs. She moaned again and bucked her hips, his tongue flicking lightly over her clit. 

 

He slipped a third finger into her, thrusting harder and grating against her g-spot. Her back arched, and she cried out as he latched onto her clit, sucking hard. He fucked her through her climax as she coated his face in her juices, then gently lowered her to the floor, his fingers sliding out and leaving her empty. She whimpered softly, panting, her hair a mess. Her gaze slid down to his pants, a prominent bulge visible. 

 

He brushed her hair back and kissed her. She tasted herself on his lips, then ground against him, moaning softly into his mouth. She pulled back softly. "Your turn."

 

She unlaced his breeches, sliding them down. His cock sprung out, rock-hard and larger than she'd expected. She slid to her knees, stroking him softly, feeling him twitch. His hand rested on her head, tangling into her hair. Softly she kissed the tip, flicking her tongue over it before taking his length into her mouth, sucking gently and swirling her tongue around the shaft. Loki groaned, the sound almost a growl. "That's right. Suck my cock, Moira."

 

Moira hummed softly, taking him deeper and sucking harder, scraping her teeth lightly down the length of him before retreating to suck on just the head. She felt him twitch and sucked harder, then glanced up as he gently pulled her back by her hair, breathing hard. "Not yet."

 

He picked her up as if she weighed less than a feather pillow and spun her around, pressing himself up against her ass and biting her neck hard enough she knew there'd be a mark in the morning. She tilted her head back to rest it on his shoulder, sliding her hand down to guide him in. 

 

She moaned as he filled her, one of his hands sliding down to stroke her clit as he let her adjust. His breath was cold on her ear. "Shall we go slowly, or do you want me to make you scream?"

 

Her breasts heaved as she gasped out her reply. "Oh, gods, please, fuck me!"

 

He bent her over the side of the bed, her breasts pressing into the mattress as he pulled back. "As you wish."

 

He slammed himself in, his thrusts vicious enough to make the bed shake. It didn't take long for her to climax, crying out as her body spasmed, her walls milking him. He just kept going, fucking her through her climax and into another one more intense than the last until he too came, spraying his seed into her as she finally collapsed. He helped her into the bed, sliding out softly. 

 

She promptly passed out, exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the pairings in this chapter. Literally all of them. Sort of in public, but then again it's a big orgy-feast thing so nobody cares.

Moira woke up towards noon to a silver tea tray by her bed. The teapot had a slight greenish shimmer to it, and a note had been left under the cup. 

 

 _Some moon tea from my mother's stores. We don't need you getting pregnant,_ it read. Between the green shimmer to the teapot and the note, it was easy enough to conclude Loki had left it for her. She poured the tea into the cup, still warm and a silvery off-white color. She placed a few mint leaves on top and a swirl of honey and then took a sip. 

 

Which was when her maids bustled in. "Ah, milady, you're awake! Come, let's get you ready. There's a feast tonight."

 

Moira quickly finished her cup and stood, allowing the maids to slip her into a dressing gown and sit her at a vanity, brushing out her hair. "How would you like your hair today, milady?"

 

"Mostly down, if it's not too much trouble. Maybe a few braids."

 

The maid nodded, braiding back the front of her hair and then weaving it around the rest, fastening it all with a gold clip studded in small green crystals. "Will this work, milady?"

 

Moira nodded. "Yes, this will do nicely." She stood and drifted over to the wardrobe, selecting a forest green dress with gold accents that clung to her curves and a sheer overlay in the skirt. "This one."

 

The maids nodded and went to work, stripping her out of her dressing gown, rubbing scented oils into her skin, dusting gold powder over her lids and rouge over her lips and cheeks before lacing her into the dress. Moira sniffed delicately at the bottle of perfume. Jasmine, cherry, musk, rose, and vanilla. Jasmine flowers and sprigs of heart-shaped leaves were tucked into her braids, a golden necklace and bracelets slipped onto her neck and wrists, and emerald earrings were slipped onto her ears. 

 

The maids curtsied. "The feast is in the Grand Hall, milady." They scurried out before she could even nod.

 

She exited her chambers and made her way through the maze of hallways, jumping slightly when a hand wrapped around her upper arm. She spun around and immediately dropped into a curtsey. "My Prince."

 

Thor inclined his head slightly. "Lady Moira. Come, the feast is this way." 

 

Moira flushed and allowed him to escort her, a muscular and darkly tanned hand claiming a place on her hip. He led her along until they entered the Grand Hall, where he left to take a seat up by his brother and father at the head of the table, where she circled around to take a place by Hela, across from Loki. 

 

He shot her a mischevious look across the table, something caressing her inner thigh softly. She tried to ignore it, taking a bite of her meat, and then a sip from her goblet of cherry wine, sweetened with vanilla and orange, as well as a garnish of mint and cinnamon. It tingled sweetly on her tongue, sliding smoothly down her throat. She kept eating, fighting back a moan as the caresses moved up, brushing teasingly over her slit. A more solid weight landed on her leg, Hela's fingers gliding lightly over the silk of her dress.

 

It was all she could do to focus on her meal, until finally Odin called the feast to an end. "Well, I can see everyone is ready for the more exciting aspect of this night, so Frigga and I will take our leave. Leave you ruffians to your merrymaking." A chuckle rumbled through the room as the King and Queen left, along with the older members of the court and those who were married. 

 

Leaving just the younger royals and a collection of unmarried, younger nobles of age.

 

Hela was the first to rise, pulling Moira up and groping her breast. At her cue, the rest of those remaining stood, breaking off into pairs or small groups and finding spots to coil up together. Loki and Thor made their way over, and the sensation between her legs rasped over her clit, making her gasp.

 

Loki chuckled and seized her chin, trapping her lips in a deep kiss, a growl rumbling in his throat as he nipped her lower lip. A pair of hands grabbed her ass, kneading the muscles there as Hela's thumb dragged the fabric over her hardening nipples. Someone's mouth latched onto the place where her neck met her shoulders, biting down and then licking over the small hurt.

 

Before she knew it, she'd somehow ended up on one of the low couches around the edges of the hall, her dress discarded somewhere along the way. She was leaning back against Thor's muscular chest, his hand squeezing one of her ample breasts. She moaned, grinding her hips down into his lap, desperate for any friction as Loki's magic toyed and teased between her legs, never quite giving her what she wanted. Hela looked on with a catlike smirk, one hand sliding her pants to stroke herself. 

 

Moira's head thunked back onto Thor's shoulder as his calloused fingers rasped over her nipples, rolling them around between his fingers as he kissed her neck. Loki finally joined the party, pulling her legs apart as wide as they'd go and circling a fingertip around her entrance, pulling back whenever she tried to get him deeper. She shot him a glare with little actual venom behind it. 

 

He smirked. "Eager, Moira? Don't worry, soon enough you'll have what you want and more." His thumb brushed her clit and she lurched, Thor's cock pressing hard into her ass. She moaned, biting her lip as Loki finally pushed into her. He almost immediately started thrusting, pushing deeper with every stroke. She clenched around him, circling her hips as he inserted a third finger, and then a fourth, until his entire fist was inside her. His other hand went to work on her clit. Between his hands between her legs and Thor's at her breasts, and from watching Hela throw her head back as she fucked herself, Moira came with a scream, coating Loki's hand in her juices. He pulled out slowly, then switched places with Thor, flipping her so she was on all fours. Immediately she pulled out Loki's cock, latching on and sucking greedily.

 

Then two fingers, coated in her juices, pushed into her ass, making her yelp and shove her hips back. Thor smacked her ass lightly, making her moan around Loki's cock. His fingers stretched her wide, rubbing her cum around her asshole. She took Loki deeper, biting down the urge to gag, and sucked harder, stroking his shaft with her tongue. His cock twitched and he shot his seed down her throat. She swallowed his load and kept working until he was hard again, then pulled away, panting, with a trickle of his cum running from her mouth. She scooped it up and licked it off her fingers. 

 

Which was when she felt Thor's cock push slowly into her ass, his hands lifting her by the hips until Loki slid into her pussy, the brothers giving her a minute to adjust, breath alternately hot and cold against her throat. She moaned, writhing between them as they picked up a painfully slow rhythm. When Thorn slid in, Loki slid out, and vice versa, rubbing against her walls. They picked up the pace and she bit down on Loki's shoulder to muffle her scream, beginning to babble incoherently when small shocks started attacking her clit. She came three times as they fucked her through each orgasm until they finally came inside her. She relaxed between them, small aftershocks wracking her body. She dismounted and practically fell onto the couch, sprawling back against the pillows with a mix of their seed and her own cum leaking out of her.


End file.
